Runt Trade
by Disuareenix
Summary: Hiccup is kidnapped from his village in the middle of the night and taken to be sold as a slave to another village/tribe. Without the help of his dragon, Hiccup has to find a way to get back to Berk on his own. Will he be able to get back to Berk or can he get the help of his fellow slaves? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Kidnapped

**So this was just an idea that popped into my head. Not sure if it's a real good one. But let me know what you think before I continue it please. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not the best speller.**

* * *

It was a cold night on Berk. Not much different from normal nights. Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless all settled down to go to sleep. It didn't take them long to fall asleep since they all had a pretty rough day with training, leading and chief-ing. Soon the whole village was asleep. Well, almost. In the darkest part of the woods, a group of men, not to big, not to loud or strong hid in the shadows for the right time. Two other men ran quietly over to the group and to the man who is most likely the leader.

"We've searched the town sir. Everyone is asleep." One man said.

"Good, did you find a suitable subject?" The leader asked.

"Yes sir. He is at the cot at the top of the hill. He is the heir to the village. The chief's son. No better capture than that." The man said. Through the shadows, a wicked grin stretched over the leaders lips revealing a sparkling gold tooth among the bottom rows of teeth.

"Excellent." He hissed in a wickedly pleased tone.

Toothless woke in the middle of the night from a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something bad was about to happen. He lifted his head and looked around trying to find anything out of the ordinary. He looked to Hiccup who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. It was then that Toothless spotted an odd light moving across the window as if someone was walking beside the house. Toothless stood and growled. He knew something what going on. No one ever walks around the village after dark. There are too many rumors of mysterious monsters and creatures that hunt through the village at night. Toothless knew these people were not people of Berk. He went to Hiccup and nudged his arm. Hiccup moaned and turned over on his side away from Toothless. The dragon nudged him a little harder in the back.

"Toothless go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night." Hiccup grumbled. Toothless bit the blanket the covered Hiccup and tore it off of his rider. Hiccup sat up and glared at the dragon.

"Toothless!" He hissed in a whisper. The dragon grabbed Hiccup by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of bed. "Hey let go! Toothless stop it!" He said trying to get away from the dragon. Toothless set him on his feet. "What has gotten into you?" He asked in annoyance. Toothless pushed Hiccup to the closet beside is bed. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he was pushed by his dragon. Toothless let out a series of growls, whines and huffs trying to speak to his rider and warn him something's not right.

"Toothless, this is ridiculous. Just go back to sleep." Hiccup said before climbing back into bed, lifted the blanket off the floor and pulling it over him before lying down and covering his head. Toothless trying to speak to his rider again but his warning meant nothing to Hiccup since he couldn't understand it.

The sound of the front door opening pulled Toothless' attention from his rider. He stalked over to the stairs and peered down. Five men were walking in, lanterns in hand with a dim fire lit inside. But they weren't walking to the stairs. They were walking to... Stoick! Hiccup's father. What did they want with him. Toothless heard something like someone tossing something made of wood up in the air and catching it a few times before a loud thud was heard and a grunt from Stoick. Toothless stepped down a few stairs and looked. One man had a club and had knocked Stoick over the head as a way to keep him knocked out. They chuckled evilly before turning.

They didn't want Stoick. The men started walking to the stairs. Toothless' ears shot up in realization. They're here for Hiccup! Toothless ran up the stairs and started whining at Hiccup but the boy had already fallen back to sleep. The men came up the stairs and stood in the doorway. Toothless jumped to his rock slab. He saw the man in the front of the group smile. A golden tooth shinning from the light of his lantern. The group stalked up to a sleeping Hiccup. They lifted a large sack and opened it. Toothless growled.

"What was that?" A man asked slightly frightened.

"Probably just the wind, now come on." Another man said. The lead man reached down for Hiccup and that is when Toothless made his move. He jumped off his slab and stood at the end of the bed growling. His eyes were in slits as he glared at the men. They all gasped and jumped back away from the dragon. Toothless stepped to the side of the bed guarding his rider.

"A Night Fury!" One man said in amazement.

"Incredible." The leader said in awe as he pulled out his sword. "How much do you think his head is worth?" Toothless stood on his hind legs and roared at the men. Hiccup jumped awake.

"Toothless!" He shouted at the sound of his friends roar. "Toothless what are you doing!" Hiccup shouted to his dragons. The men shouted battle cries before charging at Toothless. Toothless hit them away with his wings and his tail but one was able to sneak behind him and tackle him to the ground. The others quickly piled on top of him keeping him pinned to the ground. The leader took a heap of rope out of the sack he held.

"This was supposed to be meant for the boy but I think you need it more." The man said before bounding Toothless' legs together and his tying his wings down. The last bit of rope was used to tie his mouth shut. The men got up off of Toothless letting the dragon struggle in the rope trying to get free. The leader then turned to Hiccup. Hiccup scooted back on his bed. The man laughed evilly as he raised the sack to the boy.

Hiccup gasped. He heard Toothless let out a worried whine as he struggled harder to get free. Hiccup jumped off the bed and grabbed reached for his dagger on his desk but was pulled back by someone grabbing the back of his tunic. He looked back to see one of the man holding him by his shirt. Hiccup struggled and fought to get free by grabbing and clawing at the mans hand trying to break his grip but another man came up and grabbed his arms. Hiccup tried kicking at the men but another grabbed his legs. They lifted him off the floor and tossed him into the sack before the leader sealed it tight and slung it over his shoulder. Hiccup shouted and kicked around inside trying hard to get free.

"Let's get out of here before someone hears us." The leader said.

"What should we do with the dragon sir?" One man asked.

"Just leave him, He seems too attached to the boy. We bring him along and we might lose the boy or our heads to the dragon." The leader said.

The men ran out of the house leaving the bound Night Fury to struggle on the ground. They ran out of the house and back into the woods now with the one thing they had come for.

Toothless tried his best to roar and call to his rider but the rope around his mouth was too strong and too tight. It was useless.

Hiccup was carried very roughly through the forest of Berk inside the old, smelly sack. The constant bouncing, swinging and foul smell made his stomach churn. Suddenly they stopped and Hiccup was thrown onto a hard floor. It felt and sounded like wood but he couldn't tell from inside the sack.

"Look alive men, we have the package. Let's head back!" The leader said.

"Ay sir!" A crowd of men shouted before running about. Hiccup listened for anything that could tell him where he was. It was the sound of wood on rocks, water clashing over rocks and wood that told Hiccup he was on a ship. The ship swayed as it righted its self in the water. The sound of the mast rolling down and catching the wind whipped around Hiccups ears. The ship took a fast leave with Hiccup trapped on the deck.

"Get ready for your new life, runt." The leader of the men hissed to Hiccup from the outside of the sack. Hiccup closed his eyes in defeat. Without Toothless, he was completely defenseless.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this story so far. If it doesn't get a lot of reviews or views I may delete it. It was just an idea that popped into my head. And no I have never read any of the books! Sorry about the mistakes. I fixed them all!**


	2. Where's Hiccup

**Wow 15 reviews in one day. You guys are awesome. And thank you to those who corrected me on the paragraph problem. I want to warn everyone that since my spring break is over at the end of this week and I'll be back in school the next week, updates will be delayed. I will try to update as much as possible but just in case I can't you all know why. Any way, hope you like this chapter and please keep up the reviews!**

* * *

As the sun peeked over the horizon, one after another the people of Berk started to wake. They got up and started on their normal day of work. The teens all headed to the Academy to wait for the next dragon lesson to start. Astrid and Fishlegs was first, followed by the twins who were, like always, hitting each other. Then Snotlout came flying in. Snotlout got off of Hookfang and walked over to Astrid.

"Hello Astrid. Beautiful morning isn't it?" He said in a romantic tone. Well as romantic as someone like him can make it. Astrid rolled her eyes in disgust. "You know we can ditch this lesson and go flying. Just the two of us." He added.

"Not a chance." Astrid said walking away from him.

"Oh feisty. Just how I like them." Snotlout said with a grin. Fishlegs looked to the entrance of the Academy with a curious hum.

"What is it, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"Something's not right. Hiccup and Toothless would have been here by now. Actually, they would have been here first." Fishlegs explained. Astrid looked around a bit worried.

"Come on, let's go to his house and see what's keeping them." Astrid said. Fishlegs got ready on Meatlug.

"You three stay here. We're going to see what's taking Hiccup so long." Astrid said.

"I wanna come." Tuffnut said.

"Me too." Ruffnut added. The two then glared at each other.

"Hey, I said I was first." Tuffnut claimed.

"No, I did."

"No, me." The two argued back.

"Oh for the love of Thor you need two people to ride your dragon. Just get on him and let's go!" Astrid said losing her patients. The twins and snotlout hopped on their dragons and they all took off toward Hiccup's house.

When they landed their dragons in front of Hiccup's house, both Astrid and Fishlegs noticed something very wrong. The front door was hanging open. Muffled growls were heard inside. The teens jumped off of their dragons and ran inside. The first thing they saw was Stoic knocked out on his bed with a rather large bump on the top of his head.

"Fishlegs, you check on the Chief. I'll go check on Hiccup." Astrid said.

"What do we do?" Tuffnut asked.

"You three go find Gobber and bring him here." Astrid said before running up the stairs.

"Why am I always stuck with these clowns?" Snotlout growled in her direction, not very happy about being stuck with the Twins again but left anyway.

Once Astrid got up to Hiccup's room, the first thing she saw was Toothless lying on the ground bound in ropes. Astrid gasped. Spotting Hiccup's dagger on his desk, she grabbed it and cut Toothless free. The dragon jumped to his feet and looked around frantically. That's when Astrid saw that Hiccup was gone.

"Toothless, where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked in a frightful tone. Toothless looked at her with worried eyes. She ran down the stairs to where Fishlegs was.

"Hiccup's gone!" She said in a panic.

"Chief Stoic isn't too great either. It looks like someone hit him over the head with something pretty hard. He's out cold." Fishlegs said.

"That means... Someone kidnapped Hiccup in the middle of the night." Astrid concluded.

"But how can we tell?" Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless was bounded by ropes up in Hiccup's room. And Hiccup's gone." Astrid said. Fishlegs' eyes went wide.

"Well, w-what do we do?" He asked in a panic.

"I don't know!" Astrid said, her fear rising. The twins, Snotlout and Gobber then came rushing in.

"We found him." Snotlout said.

"What's going on, Astrid? These two mutton heads dragged me here from the forge." Gobber complained.

"Hiccup's been kidnapped!" Fishlegs said in panic.

"What?" Gobber asked in disbelief. "Now how do you know he was kidnapped?" He asked with a hand on his hip.

"Look at the Chief. Someone knocked him out and Toothless was tied up in Hiccup's room. Does that explain enough!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Take it easy lad. Let's wake Stoic and see if he saw anything." Gobber said trying to sound calm for the kids. He walked up to Stoic and patted the mans cheek. "Stoic, wake up. Come on Stoic." He called as he tried waking the man.

"I already tried waking him. He won't. I tried everything." Fishlegs said.

"Everything?" Gobber asked.

"Yes!"

"Get me a bucket of water." He ordered. Fishlegs ran out to the well. In seconds he was back with a full bucket of water. "Ah thank you lad. This aught'a wake him." He said raising the bucket over Stoic before dumping it on his face. Stoic jumped and started coughing out the water that got in his nose and mouth.

"GOBBER!" He shouted. "What was that for?" He glared at the man. He then saw all the teens there. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Please tell us you saw something." Fishlegs pleaded. "Uh yeah. I see you." Stoic said.

"No, last night." Astrid corrected.

"What are you talking about. I was asleep last night." He said before putting a hand on his head. "Why does my head hurt so bad?" He asked before his fingers hit the bump on the top of his head. He winced in pain.

"Someone must have knocked you over the head last night when you were asleep." Astrid said.

"What?" Stoic asked before getting up. "Now why would you say a crazy thing like that?"

"It's Hiccup sir. He's gone. When we got here Toothless was tied up in rope." Astrid answered. Stoic's eyes went wide before he ran past the group and up the stairs to Hiccup's room. The room was empty of life. He ran back down the stairs.

"Get your dragons and search the island! Find my son!" Stoic ordered to the teens. They all ran off to their dragons and flew off to search the island. Gobber stayed behind.

"Stoic, I hate to be negative but, seeing the evidence - well what little evidence there is - Hiccup most likely isn't even on the island anymore."

"Until I am certain Hiccup is not on the island, I will search every inch of this place." Stoic said before rushing out of the house. Gobber followed close behind. "Tell the men to start a search. My son must be found." Stoic said. Gobber sighed before going off to make the announcement.


	3. The Trade

**I officially love you guys. All of these reviews are amazing and very much appreaciated. In response to some of them:**

**Guest: Yes I am going to try and put in some Hiccstrid in this story.**

**DoomsdayBeemXD: The people who kidnapped Hiccup aren't exactly pirates but they are pretty close. The answer is in this chapter. (This goes to anyone else who was wondering the same thing.)**

**I believe that's all the questions I got, so on with the story and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

It's been two days and Hiccup still sat cramped inside the small sack on the mysterious ship. His limbs were stiff with a pinching pain growing in his knees back and arms. He tried to stretch out his limbs but the bag wouldn't allow him to. He sighed heavily. The smell inside the bag wasn't as bad anymore. He was strangely getting used to it. Either that or it was going away. He tried to think hard of the possibilities to keep his mind off of the growing pain in his limbs. Hiccup was torn from his thoughts when the ship scrapped up on rock and sand.

"Our first stop sir. Should we ready the runt before we start?" A man said.

"No, if someone takes claim in him then we mark him. We waisted too much time already." The leader said. The sack Hiccup was in was yanked up from the floor. Hiccup wasn't ready for the sudden action and tumbled a bit in the sack. He struggled to right himself in the cramped area. The movements were making his limbs all the more sore and stiff. Hiccup could hear the many footsteps of the men as they walked over dirt and stone.

After what felt like forever, the men stopped and the sound of metal squeaking make his heart pound and his stomach do flips. The bag suddenly fell to the floor. Hiccup let out a surprised shout as he fell and a pained grunt as he hit the floor. He heard the men laugh. The bag suddenly opened let the light of the sun flood in and burn his eyes. Hiccup covered his eyes with his arm trying to block the light. One of the men grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the sack and roughly threw him to the ground. Hiccup fell flat on his face in a pile of mud. The men laughed again. He lifted his head and wiped off the mud from his face. He then felt someone messing with his prosthetic. He looked down just in time to see one man pull the fake leg away from his stump.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Shut it, runt!" The leader hissed. Hiccup jumped back at the demanding sound of his voice. "Get on your feet. Or, should I say foot." He smirked evilly. Hiccup glared at the man but stood up best he could. His legs were stiff and it felt like there were needles in his joints. He obviously wasn't fast enough because another man came and yanked him to his feet. "Now. What's your name runt?" The leader asked. It was now that Hiccup could tell there are more men standing around than there was when he was kidnapped.

"Hiccup." He answered with a hint of venom on his tongue. The leader laughed.

"Hiccup! Ha, it suits you, runt." He laughed along with the other men. "Now, we already know where you're from so we'll skip that." He said with a wicked grin. Hiccup nearly growled at the man if he didn't look so menacing that he could take off his head with a flick of the finger. "What do you do at your village?" He asked. Hiccup wasn't about to tell him he trains dragons on Berk. He had to come up with a lie.

"Small home repairs, cleaning, blacksmithing, a little cooking." Hiccup said. It wasn't an entire lie. He just left out the big part. He noticed a man off to the side writing on an old sheet of paper.

"How old are you?" The leader asked as he circled Hiccup like a hungry vulture.

"16." He answered.

"Look more like 10 to me." He snickered. 'Well that's why they call me a runt now isn't it?' Hiccup thought to himself. He had to hold back from rolling his eyes and keeping his mouth shut. "Put him with the others." The man said. Hiccup looked at him confused until two men grabbed Hiccup by the arms and dragged him toward a metal cage. Well it was something of a cage. It was a large metal box on top of a wagon. The walls were solid metal except for the tiny window on either side. Of course the windows were bared. The door at the back was open showing how dark it was inside the cage.

Hiccup was roughly thrown inside. "Wait!" He called as he sat up and looked to the men. "What about my leg?" He asked.

"You'll get it back when someone claims you. Now shut your mouth like all the others." He said before slamming the door shut.

"Others?" Hiccup questioned to himself. The sound of a wipe and a yak shout in surprise was heard before the cage started moving forward.

"You better get comfortable kid." A voice of a boy about his age said out of the darkness. HIccup gasped.

"W-who's there?" He demanded but came out more of a frightened question. He heard something shifting around in the darkness.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice said. A figure then stepped into the small light the windows gave off. A thin gangly boy around Hiccup's age stood there. His face covered in dirt and his hair messy and dirty.

"I'm Fin. What's your name?" He asked.

"Hiccup"

"Well, welcome to the group Hiccup." Fin said.

"Group?" Just then Hiccup saw at least twenty other forms move in the darkness. His eyes were slowly adjusting back to the darkness. "What are you all doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't know?" A female voice asked shyly and slightly surprised. Hiccup shook his head. Fin looked back at where the voice had come from. The look on his face told Hiccup he didn't want to know. But his curiosity got the better of him.

"That man who brought you here. With the gold tooth. His name is Baltar." He paused as if he was about to turn back from saying anything. Then he continued. "He's a slave trader." Hiccup's heart nearly stopped for good. His face went pale and his stomach grew nauseous.

"A... W-what?" Hiccup asked in fear.

"A slave trader. Didn't you hear him?" A frightened voice of a boy said from the shadows.

"No... No this can't be happening. I can't be sold as a slave. I'm... I'm runt. Who's gonna want a runt?" Hiccup said in fear.

"Everyone these days. We're all runts in here, Hiccup. Didn't you see the sign on the cage? It says Runt Trade. He only sells and trades runts like us." Fin said. Hiccup couldn't believe his ears. Then the events of the night before came back to him. Toothless tried to warn him. He knew something - someone was coming. But Hiccup didn't listen to him. Why didn't he listen to him. He could be safe at home right now with his father, his best friend, Astrid and the others. Hiccup started breathing heavy.

"No... He tried to warn me. Gods I'm so stupid. My best friend knew something was going on before those men kidnapped me. He knew something was wrong but I never listened to him." Hiccup said as tears pricked at his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy kid." It was Fin. "Thing's will be alright."

"No they won't. I'm being sold as a slave! How is that alright?" Hiccup panicked.

"Look we don't like this anymore than you do but we can't do anything about it. That's why he sells only runts." Fin said. Hiccup perked up at Fin's words.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said we don't like this anymore than you." Fin repeated.

"No. After that."

"Uh, we can't do anything about it?" Fin asked confused.

"No, no after that." Hiccup said.

"Baltar only sells runts?" Fin stated in more of a question.

"Do you know why?" Hiccup asked.

"Well yeah we all do. We're too weak to fight back. We can't lift hammers or swing axes or really use any weapon." Fin said. Hiccup thought for a moment. "Why?" Fin interrupted.

"I might have an idea." Hiccup said but before he could say anything else, the cage wagon stopped making the occupants of the cage tumble a bit. Baltar started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have returned as promised with new offered slaves. As I have assured you these young boys and girls were offered to me." Baltar lied. Hiccup scoffed.

"Yeah right." He muttered. The door to the cage opened revealing one of Baltar's men. He yanked me out along with Fin and a few others. Besides Hiccup and Fin, there was two girls and one boy. One girl had long wavy, brown hair and raggedy clothes. The other girl had straight, tangled red hair that fell to her shoulders. Her clothes didn't look any better than the girl beside her. The boy had fairly clean clothes on, his hair was blond and not so messy. Fin's hair was brown and curly. It was about as long as Hiccup's though his hair looked a little flattened and messy like he just got out of bed. His clothes weren't too bad besides the few rips and tears in the clothing. The five were dragged to the front of the wagon where Baltar was standing on a stage-like platform. The five were shoved up on the platform to stand beside Baltar.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked Fin.

"Shhh. Whatever you do, keep your mouth shut. This is an auction. We're being sold." Fin whispered.

"What?!" Hiccup shouted in a whisper.

"Shut up!" Fin hissed. "Look if we're caught talking without being spoken to, we'll be punished. And believe me, you do not want to get punished." Fin warned. Hiccup turned back to the crowd slightly scared. He eyed Baltar nervously but said nothing and made sure Baltar didn't see him looking at him. The man didn't seem to notice him talking to Fin.

"We have three wonderful young boys here who can be great help around the house. Two of them can clean and cook and one can even do small home repairs and is trained in blacksmithing." Baltar said to the crowd. The people whispered to one another as the looked at us with disgusted stares.

"And what about the girls?" A man in the crowd asked. The girls visibly became nervous and shook. "Are either of those two qualified as a good pleasure slave?" He asked with a sinister grin. The girl with the brown wavy hair gasped in fear as she shook more. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Both are well qualified." Baltar said.

"No... No please." The frightened girl whispered.

"How much for the little curly-haired one." She took a step back. The man sneered at her.

"Never mind. I want a loyal slave, not a maggot afraid of her own shadow." The man hissed. Baltar glared sharply at the girl.

"Poor thing." Fan whispered. "She's in for a beating after now." He finished.

"The punishment?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Fin answered. In the crowd a man walked in. He was big, husky and looked ready to kill every being in the crowd. "Oh no." Fin said.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Maldrigard." Fin said in a disgusted tone. It sounded like he used that tone to hide a deep fear.

"Who's he?" Hiccup asked.

"He's the toughest, meanest and most merciless slave owner anyone has ever known. They say that he works his slaves so hard that every one of them die within the first week of work." Fin said. Hiccup took a sharp intake of breath. "Just pray to the gods he doesn't chose to buy you." Fin said. Hiccup's heart was racing as he began to sweat.

Hiccup looked over the crowd trying to keep his eyes away from Maldrigard. That's when his eyes fell on another man. Hiccup's heart stopped when he saw the man looking at him with hungry, deadly eyes. He would know those eyes anywhere. That face. The face of his enemy. Alvin the Treacherous.


	4. Sold!

**Just a few Review shout-outs.**

**Breyannia: Maybe, if Alvin can buy Hiccup before someone else. But either way he could always come up with a great idea.**

**Risuchan0223: (I think I spelled that right...) I'm glade you're enjoying the story so far. I had to throw Alvin in here because he's my favorite villain from the tv series. Maybe I can surprise you again in later chapters!**

**DoomsdayBeamXD: I have to say you are quickly becoming my favorite reviewer. You have so much enthusiasm and energy toward my story and it's inspiring. Thank you so much, and I promise I won't hurt Hiccup too bad ;)**

**Luna Julien: I'm glade you're enjoying my story so far!**

**DragonSoul12: Thanks for the encouragement, I'll be trying hard to keep adding twists and turns through out this story.**

**Jesusfreak: Haha, Thanks for the awesome review and here is the next update for you.**

**A random surprise: Haha, That's a lot of Fan girls. Alvin better watch his back!**

**Snowflake: Haha, in a word - or five - yes he is dead.**

**Dragonlover17: So glade you are enjoying this so much. Here's the next update for you.**

**Authors note - Just so you all know, tomorrow will probably be the last update until summer break. I'll try my best to update before summer but in case I can't you have a bit of a warning. Please keep up the awesome reviews. You're all so inspiring and positive to this story. Thank's everyone who have been reviewing. Keep it up!**

* * *

Alvin the Treacherous was losing his patience. Dragons were attacking nonstop on Outcast Island. He needed Stoic's boy now. But how was he going to get him without going to Berk. The idea came from Savage after he had heard of the Runt trade going on a few islands off. About a two-day boat ride. He had his men ready a boat to sail and they headed for Firestone Island.

When he arrived, the trade was just starting. He got to the crowd just in time as the slaves were lining up on the stage. It was when he looked over all of them that one caught his attention right away.

"It can't be..." He said. Hiccup, Stoic's only son stood on the stage, his prosthetic missing. As Alvin looked around, he saw no sign of the Night Fury either. The boy was defenseless and alone. A sinister grin came over his lips just as Hiccup caught sight of him through the crowd. His face visibly paled.

Hiccup couldn't breath for a moment as he saw the menacing eyes of his enemy staring directly at him. "Alvin?" He whispered. Fin glanced at him.

"What?" He whispered. "I know that man. Over there." Hiccup said still looking at Alvin. Fin looked in the direction Hiccup was.

"The one looking at you?" Fin asked.

"Yes. He's been trying to capture me and my best friend. He nearly killed us a few times. If he buys me..." Hiccup couldn't even begin to think of the things Alvin would do to him or make him do. Train dragons, Teach them to train them, attack Berk himself. The thoughts of the most horrid and frightening things came to his head. He looked away from the man.

"Do I hear any bids for these young slaves?" Baltar called to the crowd.

"I have a bid." Came a familiar deep, husky voice. Hiccup's heart stopped. He looked to the crowd and saw Alvin with his hand raised.

"Yes sir. What is your bid and for which slave?" Baltar asked.

"Two sheep for the lad with the missing leg." Alvin grinned evilly.

"Oh, sorry sir, but this one has more skills than the other so I require a higher bid." Baltar said.

"I'll give you three sheep and five chickens for him." Another man called.

"Three sheep and four chickens. Do I hear a higher bid?" Baltar called while pointing to the man who had bid.

"Eight chickens." A woman called.

"Eight. Do I hear higher?" Baltar directed his finger to the woman.

"I'll give you four sheep and a collection of fine crafted swords and axes." Alvin shouted.

"Do I hear something higher than the four sheep and weapons?" Baltar called. No one was saying anything. Hiccup's heart was racing. Alvin was winning. He was gonna buy him. "Going once. Going twice." Baltar counted. Hiccup shut his eyes tight. A large man who looked like he could be from a Nightmare stepped forward.

"Twelve chickens and sheep and a helmet made from the skull of a Nadder. For both boys." He said. Fin gasped.

"Sold!" Baltar shouted to the man. Fin looked horrified.

"No..." He whispered.

"Is that... Maldrigard?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. We're dead meat, Hiccup." Fin said. The two boys were escorted off the stage. They were brought to the back of the wagon to wait until the end of the trade. Fin was devastated. "This is it. We have no hope left now." Fin said.

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup asked.

"Did you just miss what happened? We were sold to Maldrigard!" He said.

"We can still get out of this." Hiccup said. "How? I told you what he does to his slaves. They never last a week. We're gonna die, Hiccup!" Fin said, tears pricking at his eyes.

"No we won't. I have an idea, Fin." Hiccup said. Suddenly, Hiccup was pulled aside. His shirt was torn from him. Another man came up behind him and pinned Hiccups hands behind his back while curling his other hand around the back of the boys small neck to hold him in place. The man in front of him lifted up a burning metal rod with a symbol on the end was pressed to Hiccup's chest. Hiccup let out a pained scream that was quickly muffled by a dirty, old cloth being shoved over his mouth. The metal was pulled away from him leaving a burned symbol just over his left breast. It was the symbol of a slave. It hurt so bad but Hiccup could do nothing to stop the pain. He was officially branded a slave.

He was given an old run down shirt that was made of the cheapest cloth and was starting to tear in some places. Obviously someone else had used the shirt before him.

"Now get back with the other and keep your mouth shut." The man who branded him snapped. The other man let him go and shoved him in the direction he was to go. Hiccup stayed silent and went back to Fin and sat beside him on the dirt ground. Fin looked at him.

"What happened. I heard you scream." Fin asked.

"They branded me a slave." Hiccup said as tears filled his eyes. "I'm never gonna get home now." He said. Fin looked surprised and slightly hurt.

"But... You said you have a plan." He said.

"I did. But, if I try to leave, if either of us try to leave. Maldrigard might just kill us." Hiccup said.

"Maldrigard won't." Fin said. Hiccup looked at him confused.

"But you said-"

"I said he works them so hard that they die. He never kills them himself." Hiccup thought to a moment.

"Have you heard any rumors or anything about the island he lives on?"

"A few. They say it's abandoned and that only he lives there because he's so merciless. He once lived with a village but they cast him out when he stole the villages children away and made them his slaves. Some where saved but others had died from the work. Another rumor says when he was born, his parents were so appalled by the way he looked that they abandoned him on that island. And that he was raised by the most feared creatures in all the world." Fin said.

"Do you know if there are any dragons on the island?" Fin shook his head.

"There's none. I mean sure they must pass by at some times but I doubt they ever land. Some have said that Maldrigard could kill a dragon just by looking at it. One glance at the beasts and it would drop dead where it stood." He said. Hiccup shrunk back.

"Perfect. So much for that plan." Hiccup said. Fin laughed.

"What were you planning to do? Ride a dragon out of there and back home?" He laughed. "Yeah right. I mean I've heard of the Dragon Conqueror. But you? You're just a runt like the rest of us. Don't do something stupid to get yourself killed, Hiccup." Fin said. Hiccup had to bite his tongue from saying he is the Dragon Conqueror. Fin would never believe him.

Within an hour, the trade was over. Four others came around to the back to wait. There was two boys and two girls. The girls were obviously traded before. Their hands were beat up and scared as if they did a lot of work in the past. They had the most dirty clothes on and were the most silent. The boys were fairly new. They claimed they had seen the slaves working before but was never a slave themselves. Fin was about the same. Hiccup was the most different. He had only heard of slaves. He had never seen one nor been one. And he was terrified. He was sold to the meanest, most merciless slave owner known. Just thinking about that made him wish Alvin had bought him instead.

A man came to the back of the wagon where Hiccup and the others were waiting. "Time to go. You two first." He said looking at Hiccup and Fin. The two stood in silence. The man bent down in front of Hiccup and strapped his prosthetic back on. He then lead them to their new owner.

"Here you are sir. They have been branded slaves already. They are ready for work." The man said.

"Thank you." Maldrigard said in a polite tone. Once the man left, Maldrigard looked down at the two boys with a look in his eyes that even the gods would want to run from. "Let's go you two. There's a lot of work to do on me island." He said. Fin puffed out his chest trying to at least feel strong but Hiccup could see the pain and fear in the boys eyes. The two followed the man. They boarded a small ship that could easily be run by one man. That proved Fin's statement that the man lives alone on an island. Hiccup swallowed hard. The thought of no one around to hear him screaming came to his mind and it made him shiver.

"Excuse me." Came a familiar voice from behind Hiccup. His heart stopped as his stomach seemed to sink low in is gut. He didn't dare turn. He knew who it was. Maldrigard looked to the man.

"What do you want." He growled.

"If I may. I've heard tale that you live alone on an island in the middle of the sea. You are more than welcome to live on our island. You can bring your new slaves with you." The man said.

"Not interested. I live alone and that's how it will stay."

"Ah but you're not alone if you have these two with you. How about I take them off your hands." This time Hiccup turned to him with a small gasp. Alvin was looking up at Maldrigard from the dock. He switched his gaze to Hiccup with a deadly grin.

"How dare you! These are my slaves. I bought them with my own livestock and treasure. Not yours! Now get back away from my ship!" Maldrigard hissed before pushing Hiccup and Fin on deck and pulling up the ramp. The ship took off. Hiccup looked back at Alvin. He looked mad. Really mad. He turned to his men, said something, and they walked off.

Yep, Hiccup really wishes he was bought by Alvin instead. But the fate of Berk would be in danger if he had been. He had to stay strong and find a way to get back home.


	5. Maldrigard's Island

**I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was planning on getting it out on Sunday but I was too busy. And the last two days were really stressful. But just so you all know this will be the last chapter for a while. I am most definitely going to continue thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Also so responses to my reviewers.**

**midnightsky0612: I'm glad I got you hooked on with this. Here's what happens next. Sorry for the late update.**

**Jesusfreak: Sorry, but I had to. He couldn't be sold without one. You know he always finds a way around things. He's Hiccup, and for him if there's a will there's a way. ;D**

**Snowflake: The island is actually in the middle of the ocean. It's kind of in the middle of no where. There's no island within hundreds of miles around it.**

**Luna Julien: Don't worry, he won't get hurt too bad ;)**

**Breyannia: Hiccup's always got something up his sleeve.**

**Risuchan0224: Very true. Alvin is not one to give up so easily. He'll get what he want's one way or another.**

**little miss BANANNA HEAD: Thank you for the suggestion. I'll take it into consideration. I've been having a bit of a hard time thinking of what dragons should be on the island. Thank you for the idea.**

**dragonlover: Glade you like it so far. Alvin is unpredictable. But there's one thing we all know. He's after Hiccup and he will get him if it cost Alvin his life.**

**DoomsdayBeamXD: Yes I did mean that and I still mean that. Thank you for the title too. That means a lot to me. Don't worry, I won't hurt Hiccup too much ;D**

**Hiccup and Astrid: That's what I'm planning on happening. When though, I'm not too sure.**

**DragonDreamRider: Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and please keep up the reviews. I love hearing from all of you. It makes writing this so much more fun.**

* * *

Alvin watched as Maldrigard's ship sailed off. Hiccup looked back at him with what almost looked like fear in his eyes. To say that Alvin was mad was a complete understatement. He was furious beyond measure.

"Alvin? What do we do now?" Savage asked standing behind his leader.

"What do you think we do?" Alvin said as he turned to face his men. "If we can't bribe the boy off that man's hands, we're gonna steal him." He said with a wicked. His men let the same grin come over their lips before they went off to their ship.

Hiccup and Fin stayed below deck in the brig until the end of the trip. Why? They had no idea. They were put in separate cells. They were right next to each other but the metal bars kept them separated.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us when we get there?" Fin asked. He's been thinking about what was going to happen since they were sold.

"I don't know. But, we'll think of something." Hiccup said hoping to encourage him.

"Hiccup, we're going to a stranded island with a psycho freak viking. What can we possibly do to get out of this?"

"I told you. I'll think of something."

"Stop saying that! You are never gonna come up with an idea that will get us out of this! Even if you did we would never make it out alive. We'll be weak by tonight. If he works us as hard as they say he works all of his slaves we'll be dead by sundown tomorrow." Fin said before turning his back to Hiccup. Hiccup felt a little hurt. Then anger filled him along with determination.

"Fin, what are you." He demanded.

"What?" He asked looking back at Hiccup as if the boy had grown two heads.

"What are you?" He asked again a bit slower.

"I'm a person just like you. And a slave."

"No, you're a runt just like me. We're runts, Fin." Hiccup said.

"Yeah I know. We wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"Don't you get it?" Hiccup asked. "What's so different about us from regular vikings?"

"We're weak?" Fin asked.

"Exactly. We're weak and small. But we're not helpless." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean? You just said it. Heck I just said it. We aren't strong enough to fight."

"Who ever said we have to fight?" Hiccup asked with a smile. Fin looked at him confused. "We have one thing others don't. We have ideas. We have a strength different from others. Our minds." Hiccup said. Fin turned to him becoming intrigued by the boys words.

"What are you getting at, Hiccup?" Fin asked.

"We don't need weapons to get through this. We only need our minds." Hiccup said. Fin was about to say something until the ship hit land. Maldrigard came down the stairs from the deck. He walked over to Fin's cell which was closest to the stairs. He unlocked the gate before stepping in and pulling him out. He then went to Hiccup's and did the same. He practically dragged the two up on deck. The boys didn't know it had taken so long to get to the island. It was already sunset. He dragged them off the boat and onto his island which was surprisingly full of different plants. Flocks of sheep, yaks and chicken walked around feeding on grass and seeds. Hiccup and Fin were amazed.

They were shoved farther into the island. The boys looked around in astonishment. Everything was so beautiful and full of life. How is it that this man - beast - thing lives here? Once they got to the center, they couldn't believe their eyes. Maldrigard's cot was huge. It was like Hiccup;s house time five.

"You two will be staying in the barn until morning." Maldrigard said without looking at the boys pointing to the barn. It was a little run down but it wasn't bad. Smaller of course than Malrdigard's house. The wood was starting to rot on the sides and shingles were falling off the roof but at least it was something. Hiccup was fine sleeping in the barn. Fin however was in a state of shock but kept any signs off his face. His eyes told every emotion he felt though. He could wear the best mask to cover his emotions and feelings but his eyes always gave him away. That's one thing Hiccup had learned about him in the short time he's known him.

"Now get to sleep. Tomorrow the real work starts." Maldrigard said. Fin gulped. The two boys walked to the barn as Maldrigard walked to his cot.

"Fin? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." He said in a shaky voice.

"Why?"

"Why? Did you just miss everything that just happened? Maldrigard, the toughest, meanest, most merciless slave owner just told us to sleep when he's said to make his slaves work day and night!" Fin said, his eyes wide in shock and slight fear.

"Fin calm down. Maybe all of those rumors are fake." Hiccup said in a calm voice.

"Yeah? I wish I could be that sure. I'm not gonna stop believing the rumors are true until I can have proof that they're false." Fin said before walking ahead of Hiccup. Hiccup watched Fin walk ahead with worried eyes. If he keeps freaking out over the rumors, he'll never sleep and then he'll be lost of energy tomorrow.

They made it to the doors of the barn before they both opened the heavy doors. Stepping in, they could see one thing. Darkness.

"Oh great. It's like the cage all over again." Fin said in mock enthusiasm. They heard rustling in the hay somewhere in there.

"Fin, calm down. If you keep freaking out, you'll never sleep." Hiccup said. The two walked a little farther into the dark barn. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they could make out several hay beds with a blanket in each. There had to be at least twelve.

"Well that's calming. The abandoned beds of the lost slaves." Fin said in a dramatic voice. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop it?" He said getting irritated with the boy.

"Keep it down!" A voice hissed from the darkness. It sounded like a girl.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know, a slaves ghost or something?' Fin suggested. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Fin asked. HIccup just rolled his eyes.

"Is someone in here?" HIccup called into the darkness.

"Yes and we're trying to sleep so keep it down, will ya?" Another voice said. This one sounded like a boy. Hiccup looked around until his eyes fell on an old lantern on the floor that had matches scattered around it. Hiccup picked up the lantern and one of the matches. Striking the match, he lite the lantern and held it up in the direction of the voices. His eyes went wide at what he saw. All through the barn were hay bed. There had to be nearly forty. But what shocked him even more was that they were all occupied by a boy or girl. And they were all like Hiccup and Fin. Runts.

"What in the name of Thor..." Fin said as he looked around. All over the barn, a head poked over the side of each bed. Eyes boring into the two as they looked around.

"I don't believe it." Hiccup said in shock.

"Hey put that light out." A boy said. Hiccup looked to a lower bed closer to the ground. A boy sat up shielding his eyes from the light. Hiccup put the light down so it wasn't shining in his face. The boy put his hand down and looked Hiccup and Fin up and down. "You two new?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." Fin answered. The boy got out of his bed and stepped up the Hiccup and Fin.

"What are you're names?" He asked.

"I'm Hiccup."

"Fin."

"Hm. Well, welcome to your new home." The boy said. "My name's Winston. I've been here the longest. I was one of Maldrigard's first slaves." He said. Looking at the boy, you could tell he was a slave for a long time. The boy had to be nearly twenty. He had the beginning of a beard on his chin and lip. His hair was black and cut short. It stuck out in odd angles. His skin was covered in dirt and grim. His clothes were in no better shape. They were beginning to tear and fall apart. His shirt looked a little too small for him. He wore a grayish green shirt with a skin-tight brown jacket over it. His pants were a bit loose and fell to his mid-thigh were they were torn at the bottom. If you had seen the boy in a forest, your first thought was he was attacked my some kind of wild animal the way his clothes were torn and dirty.

"But, I thought everyone says Maldrigard is known to work his slaves so hard that they die within the first week of work." Hiccup said. Winston laughed.

"Oh he works us hard alright, but never that much. But let me tell you this, you will surely feel dead by the end of a days worth of work. He demands a lot done in a day." He said.

Hiccup and Fin looked at each other. Finally Fin spoke.

"So... None of his slaves died?" He asked.

"A few did but that was from the dragons." Winston said.

"Dragons?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yeah, they only come here once a month and at night. The night of the full moon." Winston explained.

"Do you know why?" Hiccup asked.

"No idea. None of us know. All we know is that we can barely sleep that night because they're out there making so much noise."

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Do you know what they do when they're here. Besides make so much noise."

"Yeah they interrupt our sleep just like you're doing now. You two better get some sleep before morning or you'll be weak. And Maldrigard hates weak slaves." Winston said as he walked back to his make-shift bed. He laid back down in the hay and pulled the blanket over him. "And believe me when I say, you do not want to get on his bad side. It's not pretty." He said before turning over and going back to sleep.

Fin had a terrified look in his eyes. Hiccup was still curiously thinking about the dragons. He shook his head. There was a lot of time left before the night of the full moon. He could think of it more later. If he wanted to keep the rest of his working limbs attached to his body he better do what Winston had said and get some sleep.

"Come on, Fin. We better get some sleep." Hiccup said as he carried the lantern over to a hay stack and sat down leaning his back against the pile. He set the lantern down and looked to Fin. "Fin come on."

"Hiccup, I can't sleep. I... I'm too scared." Fin admitted. Hiccup was a little surprised. Fin always managed to keep up a strong barrier around him and a hard mask to hide his emotions. Now he was showing his emotions with no wall to hide them.

"Nothing will happen. Come on. We need to sleep or tomorrow won't be easy to get through. You heard Winston." Hiccup said. Fin took a shaky breath before walking over to Hiccup and sitting beside him. Hiccup blew out the lantern and pushed it aside.

"Hiccup?" Fin whispered. Hiccup looked over at him. "Do you still think you can come up with a plan?" Hiccup gave him a small smile.

"I'm positive." He answered before resting his head on the pile of hay and letting sleep take over and pull him into unconsciousness. Fin took a little longer to fall asleep. But the night was all but calming. A ship far off on the horizon slowly sailed to the secluded island. A man with a hunger for power standing at the front. A devious and cruel plan forming in his head. A sly and almost devilish grin pulled at his lips as he looked out over the sea at his destination.

Alvin had found Maldrigard's island.


	6. First Day

**Hello my wonderful followers and readers! I'm back for another chapter. So sorry for the long, long wait. I was able to work a bit on another chapter and I figured I upload it before too long. I will try as hard as I can to upload another one soon. Hopefully in the next week but I can't make any promises. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review. Reviews make me happy :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Back on Berk, Astrid stood on the village cliff staring out into the ocean. Fearful thought of what could possible be happening to Hiccup were running through her head. Stoick came up beside her and looked over the horizon.

"Do you think he's okay?" Astrid asked in a soft voice. Stoick looked down at her. She continued staring out at the ocean with a concerned gleam in her blue eyes. Stoick lightly patted her shoulder.

"I am sure he is. Hiccup is stronger than most would think." Stoick said even though his worry for Hiccup was just as high, if not higher. His son, his only son was kidnapped in the middle of the night by Thor knows who with no clues or traces of where he could be. Why wouldn't he be worried? And the things that could be happening to him. What he could be going through. It pains him to even think of it. "Did you hear from the others?" He said trying to get the thought out of his mind. Astrid shook her head.

"None of them have returned. The twins are checking Thor Rock. Fishlegs is searching through Changewing island and snotlout is on Outcast island. None of them returned yet." Astrid said.

"If they aren't back in an hour we're going out looking for them. Especially Snotlout. Outcast Island is not safe for anyone." Stoick said. Astrid heard a low growl several feet from her and looked over to see Toothless pacing the edge of the cliff as if he was figuring out a way to fly without a rider.

"Maybe I can take Toothless out. He might be able to catch a scent of Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Good idea. But we will wait until the others return. If we find Hiccup and he is in danger we'll need all the help we could get." Stoick said before turning and walking away.

As he walked off, the thoughts of Hiccup being tortured, beaten, caged and starved ran through Stoicks head once again. He tried closing his eyes to calm his mind but images of the awful thoughts plagued him from behind his eye lids. He shook his head determined to get the images and thoughts away. Most people say that the worst things happen at night. Stoick always said night was when a Viking lives best to their name. It's dangerous and danger is a Vikings middle name. After all, it is an occupational hazard.

The sun peaked over the horizon signaling, working hour. Winston woke first and then woke the others. It was his job to get the others up before Maldrigard woke up. He climbed up the rafters of the barn and woke each slave until Hiccup and Fin were the only ones left. Winston hoped down and stood in front of the sleeping boys.

"Anyone want to do the honors of waking our new recruits?" He asked.

"We'll do it!" Came two male voices. Short haired brunette twins popped their heads out of a hay bed high in the rafters. They looked to each other with wide smiles.

"Shall we?" They asked in unison.

"Let's." Once of the boys said enthusiastically before they both jumped to their feet. They leaped over the side of the hay bed, doing a flip in the air before canon balling into the hay stack Hiccup and Fin were lying against. The twins landed just behind Hiccup and Fin, waking them instantly. Hiccup jumped up to a sitting position while Fin let out a small scream of surprise. He relaxed when he saw that Maldrigard was no where in sight. He let out a sigh of relief. Just then, the twins poked their heads out of the hay stack inches from Hiccup and Fin's faces. Both stunned boys turned and fell back away from the boys.

"Success!" One cheered as they fist bumped each other.

"Like always." The other replied.

"Morning newbie's." Winston said with a smile. Hiccup and Fin stood up. "Welcome to you're first day of slavery and the rest of your sorry lives." He said.

"That's uh... One way to put it." Hiccup said while scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought you said you have a plan." Fin said with worried eyes.

"I do, relax." Hiccup whispered.

"A plan?" Came a girls voice. She stepped forward revealing herself. She had shoulder length, straight red hair. She stood beside Winston with her arms crossed and her hip out. Her stance gave her the appearance of 'I'm tougher than you think' and a whole lot of attitude. "For what, escape? Good luck." She huffed before rolling her eyes.

"Daga's right. You try and escape - well - lets just say, you don't want to know what's coming to you." Winston said. Fin swallowed hard.

"I'm sure. But I don't intend to fail." Hiccup said with confidence. Winston chuckled.

"You got guts kid. Just don't let Maldrigard know that." He said as he rubbed his wrists as if recalling a past memory.

Just then Maldrigard threw open the barn doors. Everyone but Hiccup and Fin ran into a single file line and stood straight, silent and still.

"You two." He hissed in a rough voice pointing to Hiccup and Fin. "Come with me." He added. The two stayed silent and followed Maldrigard out of the barn.

Fin tried suppressing his trembles and hide his fear behind a tough-guy mask but Hiccup could see straight through it. Fin was walking with his shoulder nearly touching Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup could feel his vibrating nerves as he brushed against him.

"Now." Maldrigard started never slowing his pace or looking to the boys. Both Hiccup and Fin jumped at the sound of his voice. "You two will be assigned different work areas through the day to find just where to put you. But if I find either of you is not fit for my work, you will be handed over to my wife." He suddenly stopped and turned to the boys shooting them a stare that would burn a hole in there head if it could. In a stern voice he growled low to them, "And I can assure you, you will not want that." Hiccup and Fin looked at one another. Fear clear in their eyes. Maldrigard turned back and continued walking. "Your first area of work will be the fields. There I grow cabbage, corn, wheat, potatoes and carrots. Tend to them, water them, pick them, keep them alive. I find one stalk, one leaf, one vine, one grain dead, you will be removed from the field, punished and switched to a new job. Understood?" He demanded. The boys stayed silent. "Answer slaves!" He demanded.

"Yes sir." Hiccup said. Fin cringed at his words. Maldrigard turned and swiftly struck Hiccup across the face with the back of his hand. Hiccup collapsed to the ground with a pained shout.

"As a slave you are to call me one thing and one thing only! I am your master and you are not to call me anything other than 'Master'! Is that understood runt!" Maldrigard shouted in rage. Hiccup held his now reddened cheek as he struggled to hold back tears. He looked to Maldrigards feet.

"Yes master." He said softly. Maldrigard roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up making Hiccup cry out in pain.

"Speak up!" He shouted.

"Y-yes master." Hiccup said louder. Maldrigard threw him to the ground and huffed.

"Worthless runt. Get to work, both of you!" He demanded. Hiccup got to his feet and him and Fin ran off into the fields. Hiccup viciously wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"You okay?" Fin asked once they were out of earshot of Maldrigard. Hiccup gently rubbed his head. He nodded silently. Fin sighed. "Master is the only name a slave can call their owner. Any other name could earn them a punishment for disrespect."

"I didn't know." Hiccup whispered. Fin placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I did the same thing, my first day a slave. That was the hardest day of my life. I had never missed my family more than I did that day." Fin said sadly looking to the ground.

"Do you still miss them?" Hiccup asked.

"More than I could ever explain." He answered as tears came to his eyes. Hiccup placed a comforting hand on Fin's shoulder.

"I promise you, Fin. I'll get you back home to your family." Hiccup said.

"How?" Fin asked. Hiccup smiled.

"I'm more than you think."

* * *

**Please review and thanks for reading and sticking with me!**


	7. Pain

**Hello everyone and Happy late Easter! I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I didn't want to ruin such a nice day. All I can say about this chapter is please don't kill me. This chapter is a good example as to why this story is rated T. Please no flames, I don't like writing these kinds of chapters but I needed a down fall for Hiccup (In a manner of speaking). So please review and leave your comments on the chapter.**

* * *

The two boys started their work nervously. They looked out over the field and saw the other slaves starting their everyday work. Hiccup looked back the way they had come.

"Well that's comforting." He muttered.

"What is it?" Fin asked. He looked to where Hiccup was looking and saw Maldrigard standing there with a deadly stare plastered on his face. Fin looked to Hiccup. "Well be better get to work then." He said with a shrug.

The two started by picking the carrots that seemed to be ready for harvesting. They stacked them in a wicker basket before moving on to the corn. Before Hiccup could even touch a stalk, a passing slaved whispered to him.

"Hey!" He whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup turned and looked at him. He had a basket full of corn in his arms. His clothes were old and worn like everyone else's and his hair was short with a few grains of wheat stuck in it. "Take the carrots to the stock house." He said. Hiccup looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked.

"The carrots. Take them to the stock house." He said more desperately. Hiccup looked to the baskets. He looked back at the slave.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Behind the house. Hurry." The boy said. Hiccup nodded and called fin over. Fin ran over and Hiccup told him what they had to do. Fin picked up a basket as well as Hiccup and started toward the stock house but as soon as they left the field, Maldrigard stopped them. The two looked at Maldrigard with worry and fear in their eyes. Maldrigard pulled a dagger out of his belt and held it to point at Hiccup. Hiccup swallowed hard as he eyed the blade. Slowly he lowered the blade to the basket slipping the tip under the lid, he whipped it open. Peering inside, a fire ignited in his eyes but his face held back the rage. Turning to Fin, he did the same thing. And he found the same only less.

Inside Hiccup's basket was four dozen carrots far from ready to be picked. Fin had a few un-ready carrots but not nearly as many as Hiccup.

"You destroyed my field. You picked what wasn't ready to be picked." Maldrigard said in a low voice. Hiccup's eyes went wide in horror.

"Master... I didn't know. I never harvested these before. I swear I didn't know." Hiccup pleaded. Maldrigard struck him across the face for the second time that day.

"How dare you talk back to me after ruining my crops! Both of you will face the consequences! You will be punished for this!" He declared before dragging the two away.

Hiccup sat alone in a dark, cold room. The only light that shone inside was the thin rays of sun peeking through the cracks and holes in the old wooden door in front of him. But on the other side of that door was not happiness or light. No freedom or hope. On the other side came only two sounds. One was the sound of Maldrigards bare, rough, powerful hand harshly slamming against the naked back of his new friend, Fin. The second sound was one that made Hiccup's stomach turn in pain and guilt. It was the sound of Fin whaling out in pain filled screams and tear welling shouts of agony and anguish. With every shout, slap and scream, Hiccup cringed as guilt flooded his eyes to the brim. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and hugged them tight.

Soon the door opened and Fin was thrown to the floor of the cell beside Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at his friend in horror. He was breathing heavy and the color of the skin on Fin's back was far from human. It wasn't reddish pink like it should be after a hard slap. It was a deep crimson red with deep blue and purple showing through the red.

"Come here, runt." Maldrigard growled. Hiccup looked up at him and saw the mans eyes staring daggers of fire into him. His heart skipped a beat before it started to race. Out of instinct, Hiccup shook his head and scooted back away from the man. Fear clear in his eyes. Maldrigard narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. Fin looked to Hiccup.

"Hiccup go. He'll only do worst if you resist. Go." He gasped out in a whisper. Maldrigard stalked toward Hiccup. The boy scurried back until his back hit the wall and he was trapped. Maldrigard grabbed him harshly by the front of his shirt and yanked him up.

"You'll regret that, runt." He hissed. Fin gripped Maldrigards pant leg.

"Please master. He's just scared. He's never been a slave before. Please forgive him." He begged. Maldrigard kicked him away.

"But you have." He said to Fin. "You should have told him what to expect." He added before dragging Hiccup off.

"No! No please Master! Please!" Hiccup shouted as tears streamed down his cheeks in terror as he was dragged off. The door slammed shut and it was soon Fin's turn to hear his new friends pain filled shouts.

* * *

**I know it's sort and like I said, Please don't kill me! And please Review.**


	8. What now?

**So sorry for the long wait but school is finally over and I can finally continue with this. I made this chapter much longer than my last ones to try and make up for the long wait. I hope you all like it and please review.**

* * *

Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs returned back to the island shortly after Stoick and Astrid's worry filled conversation.

"Did you guys find anything?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nothing at Thor Rock." Tuffnutt said.

"There was no sign of Hiccup on Outcast Island but I did notice one thing." Snotlout said. "Hardly any Outcasts were there. Not even Alvin." He concluded. Astrid thought for a moment.

"Alvin might be out at sea holding Hiccup prisoner." Astrid stated.

"Um Astrid? I think you should know what I found." Fishlegs said. Everyone looked to him with a look of curiosity and worry. "I was flying around Changewing Island when I spotted something in the water farther out to sea. What it was... Not a good sign." He said before holding up what he found. Everyone gasped. In Fishlegs' hands tunic and vest. Both ripped and torn.

"You're back!" Came Stoick's voice from behind them. The group quickly hid the found objects behind them as they turned to face the chief. "Did you find anything?" Said Chief asked. The teens looked at one another. "What is it?" Stoick asked. Silently Fishlegs handed the man the vest and tunic. Stoick took a moment to stare at them and let the many thoughts and emotions sink in before taking them in his now shaky hands. As he looked at them, horror and fear filled his eyes. The horrifying images from earlier filled his mind once again as tears started welling up in his eyes. "No..." He whispered.

"Sir." Astrid started. She took a step forward toward the chief. "We think Alvin has him and did this to hide evidence." Stoick asked.

"How do you know? Did you see him on Outcast Island?" Stoick asked trying to keep his voice under control.

"No." Snotout said. "The island was almost completely empty. Only a few Outcasts were there. Alvin wasn't one of them." Snotlout said. Stoicks saddened and fear-filled face shifted into a look of hate.

"Get your dragons ready." He hissed.

Throughout the day, Hiccup and Fin were ordered to work in the stables where they weren't fast or strong enough to move the hay and dung. They were punished again. Then they went to the house. Fin was told to cook a meal for Maldrigards wife. All started well until his wife came in and shouted at Fin for making what she said was slave food. He was take out of the house and punished for disrespect. Maldrigard ordered Hiccup to sweep and mop the floor while he dealt with Fin. Hiccup had no other choice but to do as ordered. Maldrigards wife sat on the couch watching Hiccup with a look of hate and disgust in her eyes.

When Maldrigard came back, he held Fin up by the back of his shirt. The boy was weak and in obvious pain. Hiccup had just finished the floor and was putting the supplies back in the broom closet when the front door opened. Maldrigard looked around at the floor.

"Hmm. Not too bad runt. But I have one more place to test you." Maldrigard said. Hiccup mentally whimpered. He followed Maldrigard and Fin out of the house. The man still held tight to the back of Fins shirt, practically dragging him along side him. They were brought to the orchards. Slaves were shouting and swinging from branch to branch in the trees picking apples, pears, oranges, peaches, walnuts and acorns. Hiccup and Fin looked around in amazement. And what shocked them the most was how free the slaves looked. They looked like they were actually having fun and playing in the trees. Hiccup spotted the twins right away. They were jumping and swinging around in perfect synchronization. They were picking oranges from the orange tree they were in and dropping the picked fruit to a slave that was standing at the bottom of the tree filling baskets with the ripe fruits.

"One of you will pick first while the other packs." Maldrigard said pulling them from their thoughts. The two looked back at him. Maldrigard pointed to Fin. "You'll be picking first." He said. Fin mentally whimpered. He was always terrified of heights. Maldrigard shoved a basket into Hiccup's arms and pushed them both to the trees. Hiccup looked around at the trees trying to find one no one was working in. He spotted on only a few trees from where Maldrigard was standing.

"Let work on this one." Hiccup said to Fin as he walked to the tree. Fin only nodded. Walking to the tree, Fin looked around at the slaves jumping, swinging and climbing around in the trees. He watched one rather young boy jump from one tree to the next. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw the boys foot slip on the branch and almost fall. Fin let out a relieved sigh when the boy regained his balance and continued picking.

Hiccup looked to Fin and noticed how tense he looked. "Fin? You okay?" He asked Fin shook his head.

"I'm terrified of heights." He whispered. Fear glistening in his eyes. Hiccup placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder and offered a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. The trees aren't that high and neither is the fruit." He said.

"Move it!" Maldrigard shouted to them. Fin took a deep breath and jumped up and grabbed a branch. Hiccup helped push him up. Once Fin was in the tree, he clung to the branch.

"Fin, just relax. You're not gonna fall." Hiccup encouraged. As he said this he thought of Toothless and how he always saved him when he fell lost his grip on the saddle. Hiccup shook the thought away. Now wasn't the time to think about how much he missed his best friend. Slowly, Fin relaxed and sat up on the branch. "That it. Now just reach up over your head. There's an orange right there." Hiccup said. 'At least I think it's an orange.' Hiccup thought to himself. Fins hand was quaking and as he reached up and felt for the fruit. Hiccup glanced over to Maldrigard and saw a slave run up to him, bow and hand him a scroll. Maldrigard took it and waved the slave off. The boy bowed again before running off. Maldrigard opened the scroll and began to read.

While Hiccup was watching Maldrigard, he never noticed Fin hit a fruit on the tree until it came tumbling down and landed on his head. Hiccup winced before looking up. Fin had a fruit in his hand but he was losing his balance.

"Fin wait!" Hiccup shouted up to him. It was too late. Fin fell off the branch letting go of the fruit. Hiccup had no time to move causing Fin to fall on him and bring him to the ground. Hiccup landed on something round, some-what hard and very wet. A sour smell wafted his nose.

"Useless runts!" Came Maldrigards fierce voice. Hiccup and Fin scurried to their feet just as Maldrigard stormed up to them. "Can you two to anything right?!" He shouted at them. A smell then filled his nose. He took a loud sniff. Then another. Pushing the two apart he peered behind them. On the ground was a smashed orange. The orange, sourly sweet juice leaking into the grass and being absorbed greedily by the rich dirt beneath it.

Maldrigards blood boiled in his veins. His face burned a fierce red as he glared flaming, molten hot daggers at the two.

"Master it was a mistake. Honest. Fin isn't good with heights. He lost his balance and fell. Please forgive us." Hiccup pleaded before bowing. Maldrigards face seemed to get redder. He gripped Hiccup by the front of his shirt and yanked him a good two feet off the ground. Hiccup gasped in surprise and fear. "Have you useless runts learned nothing?!" He shouted. "A slave is to make no mistakes! They are never forgiven!" He shouted. Fin shrunk to his knees. Maldrigard pulled him off the ground with his other hand. "I've shown you two mercy and this is how you repay me. I've been using the lowest level of punishment on you two. but now my generosity has just expired. Because of your carelessness, you will receive the highest ranked punishment!" Maldrigard hissed before dragging the two of them away.

Hiccup and Fin were for the first time punished together at the same time. Both boys had their shirts torn off and their wrists chained up over their heads as they faced a wall. They heard an odd whirling noise before it happened. A loud snap and a stab of pain fell on Fin's back before Hiccup heard and felt the same. A scream escaped their lips. But it still continued. Ten times.

The sun finally set. Hiccup and Fin went to the barn and laid against the hay stack. Hiccup was silent with a sad, distant look on his face. His eyes were drained of any hope and in it's place were the waters of despair. His confidence was gone and any thoughts of his master plan were dashed.

Fin looked at Hiccup with sympathetic eyes. He knew what the boy was feeling. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" Fin whispered.

"It's over Fin." Hiccup mumbled as he stared at the dancing flame of a candle beside him.

"What is?"

"Everything. There's no hope left."

"But... You have a plan." Fin said trying to boost his confidence.

"It's no use. The time to put the plan into action is tomorrow night and nothing is set. We can't escape, Fin. I'm sorry." Hiccup said curling in on himself a little.

"Told you it's a lost hope." Daga said. Fin glared at her. Fin scooted a little closer to Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Do you remember what you told me back on Maldrigards ship?" Fin asked. Hiccup looked back at him.

"N-no." Hiccup said.

"Yes you do. I know you do. What did you tell me Hiccup." Fin encouraged. Hiccup thought for a moment.

"I-I... I don't know." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, what are you." Fin demanded.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Fin as if the boy had grown two heads.

"What are you?" He asked again a bit slower.

"I'm... I'm a slave."

"And that's all we'll ever be." Winston said. Fin glared at the boy as if to tell him to shut his mouth or else he'll shut it for him. He looked back at Hiccup and continued.

"No, your a runt Hiccup. We're runts. Every one of us." Fin said.

"Yeah, so what?" Hiccup said.

"Think about what you said Hiccup. Why are we so special. Why are we so different from everyone else?" Fin urged. Hiccup turned to him.

"I CAN'T!" Hiccup shouted. "I don't remember what I said! I don't know why we're so different! I can't think of why we're so special!" Hiccup yelled. Fin looked at Hiccup shocked and a bit disappointed.

"What's so different about us from regular vikings, Hiccup?" He asked softer. Hiccup stood and walked to the other side of the room and faced the wall.

"I don't know!" He said getting irritated and feeling even more useless. Fin got up and walked to him.

"Yes you do, Hiccup. I know you do and so do you. You know why we're different. You know why we're so great and so much more then they think we are. What is that reason. I know you know what it is. Now say it, Hiccup. Say what I know you know. Prove to them we are more then what we think we are. Because that day on that ship you proved me wrong about myself. You shown me a new light and a new kind of hope. Show them. Show them what you showed me." Fin said. Hiccup sighed. "What are we, Hiccup. What's so different between a runt and a viking?" Fin asked again.

"We're weak." Hiccup said.

"Yes! Exactly! We're weak and small. Are we hopeless? We can't fight. We can't swing an axe or lift a hammer. We can't throw a bola. What else do we have to fight?" Fin asked hoping to spark a memory and get the old Hiccup back. Hiccup thought to a moment until his head snapped up and a memory returned.

"Who ever said we have to fight?" Hiccup whispered. Fin smiled.

"What did you say?" Fin asked. Hiccup turned to Fin with a smile.

"Who ever said we have to fight?" He asked with a smile. Fin smiled wider as a laugh escaped his lips. He clapped Hiccup gently on the shoulder.

All of the slaves were now looking at the two wondering what they were up to and what they were planning. Hiccup looked to them all and walking over to stand before them all.

"We are just runts. Every one of us. We can't fight. We can't defend ourselves with a weapon. We're weak and so called 'useless'." Hiccup said air quoting useless and adding a mocking tone to the word as well. But we do have one thing no other viking has. We have ideas. We have a strength different from others. Our minds." Hiccup said. The slaves climbed out of their beds and swung down to stand around Hiccup becoming intrigued by the boys words.

"What are you getting at, Hiccup?" Winston asked. Hiccup smiled as the memory came back fully.

"We don't need weapons to get through this. To get out of here and be free. We only need our minds." Hiccup said. "And if we all use our minds together, we can form a power greater than any viking and army could ever hold. Because with our ideas and determination, the road of impossibility just shifted a little closer to a road of possibilities." Hiccup said with a smile. The slaves around him clapped and cheered. Fin walked up beside Hiccup and put and arm around his shoulders.

"I'd say there in for the ride." He said. Daga stepped forward and stood in front of Hiccup. She looked ready to yell at him and tell him off, but the words that came from her lips shocked him.

"So what's the plan, Hiccup?" She asked with a small smile. Hiccup smiled were finally about to go their way.

* * *

**Please review. Hiccup needs inspiration for the** **big plan! **


End file.
